


Erogenous Zones

by dulsetfics



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Clit Sucking, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, flicking, gray sweatpants, shirtless illumi, some more nasty shit, this happened bc ci sent a shirtless illumi pic knowing im an illumi fucker, yeah this kinda happened to me too-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulsetfics/pseuds/dulsetfics
Summary: horny illumi fic for my illumi fuckers
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Erogenous Zones

Your other roommates weren’t home, leaving you and Illumi alone for the time being. You had assumed they went on a job, one that didn’t require Illumi’s assassin skills. That’s what you wanted to believe at least, but you knew that they had dipped for other reasons.

The two of you rarely got to hang out, considering you were always busy with your job as a gourmet hunter and he was always busy with his familial affairs and the Phantom Troupe. You two may have lived together, but you basically were complete strangers. Except for when the two of you had needs.

When the two of you were home together, it was nearly impossible to avoid the sickening scent of sex that lingered in the air.

Your roommates were long gone when you had announced that Illumi was coming home the next day, giving you free rein of the apartment. Maybe it was asking too much to leave little bottles of lube in hidden places along with your copious supply of condoms, but you had high hopes.

The high hopes you held were shattered when Illumi walked through the door, marching towards the bathroom and shutting the door behind him before you could join him.

As irritating as it was, you were too horny to care. You placed yourself on the couch, reached for the small bottle of Astroglide on the coffee table, and slipped your favorite g-spot vibrator in your needy cunt after slicking it up with a copious amount of your favorite lube. You were so desperate to be filled that you didn’t even bother to take your panties off, opting to just slide them to the side while the toy pushed into you at a languid pace.

Of course the feeling of the silicone toy scraping against your walls would never compare to the nails of his long fingers or the head of his cock dragging against the one spot that made you see stars. It was the only alternative you could think of that could remotely fill you up in the same way Illumi could. 

It was after one particularly lewd thought that involved Illumi using his cock to gag you that you had let the slow-growing tension in you snap, a mixture of your climax and the lube dripping all over the common room couch. Your teeth clenched tightly on your shirt to prevent any noises from leaking out of your mouth. You could get loud when you wanted to. 

Sitting up, you adjusted your clothes with shaky hands and grabbed one of the clean cum towels that you had laying around, swiping it lazily across your little mess and soaking up what you could. You made a mental note to clean it properly later, when your head wasn’t clouded with horny thoughts.

You could hear the water shut off and the screech of the metal rings dragging across the rod holding up the shower curtain. 

You opened Netflix, turning on the show about hot people not being allowed to have sex. Before, you would have laughed at the contestants for not being able to restrain themselves. Now, you sympathized with the poor horny souls. 

Illumi had finally come out of the shower. His hair was tossed up into a ballet bun and he had opted for a pair of low riding sweats. The spider with the #11 tattoo that sat right above his pubic bone was in full view. You shifted uncomfortably on the wet spot as you waited for him to sit down. If he noticed anything, he didn’t say it. He sat next to you, like right next to you. You took it as a sign to lean your head on his broad shoulder and slotted your leg between his spread ones.

It started out as innocent. You had a habit of tracing patterns on people, especially the ones who had tattoos. Your finger could trace tattoos mindlessly for hours if you could. It was no surprise when your fingers had found the spider tattoo. You took your time, tracing each leg before moving onto the body. You managed to trace it a few of times before a strong hand encircled your wrist, stopping your ministrations.

You pouted, looking up at him with pleading eyes to let you continue. He didn’t even gaze in your direction, just jerking his chin in the direction of the tv. Of course he wanted you to pay attention.

The hand trapping your wrist relaxes once your attention turns back to the tv. There was one major change in your line of sight though. Grey sweatpants worked to your advantage as you take note of the tent they created from his quickly-hardening cock.

Your hand, which was laid flat on the tattoo, had started moving again on its own. Your fingers carefully traced the number 11 that was imprinted into his porcelain skin. Your peripheral focused on the twitching of the fabric as your roommate’s cock got impossibly harder.

It happened all too fast. Your wet shorts that were sticking to the leather of the couch were suddenly peeled away from the fabric and placed onto something much stiffer.

“You.” _A kiss on your neck._ “Dirty.” _Another kiss_ “Fucking.” _Teeth scrape against the kiss marks._ “Slut.” _A suck seals the deal. ___

__Illumi had you sat on his lap, the lips of your clothed pussy spread over the stiffness of his erection. With inhumane speed, he had you settled on his covered cock and gave you a hickey on your sweet spot._ _

__“I told you to stop and you kept doing it so now look at what happens to bitches that don’t listen.”  
__

__“L-lumi wait-“_ _

____

____

__Your ruined panties were going to be beyond repair. Each word he whispered to you pushed you just a little closer to being unbelievably soaked._ _

__He kissed the spot that he just left a mark on, causing you to jerk slightly. A whine left your mouth as his cock pressed against your clit after moving so suddenly._ _

__“Your neck works the same way for you as what my spider tattoo does for me.” He whispered casually, as if you weren’t on his lap practically writhing. You nodded along dumbly, trying to focus on the movie._ _

__He attached his lips to the spot right behind your ear, kissing all around it before sucking harshly. Your back arches and you tilt your head to give him more space but firm fingers on your chin forces your face back towards the screen._ _

__“Keep watching otherwise we’re going to have to start all over.” You weren’t sure what he was referring to, the tv or you sitting on his lap. Nonetheless, you tried to focus your eyes on the tv and pay attention to the plot. Knowing Illumi and his sick ways, he would expect you to recall specific details about what you watched._ _

__The issue with him continuously sucking on your neck like this was that you were bound to start making much louder noises than the tiny little whimpers you were letting out. Even though your roommates weren’t home, the walls of your apartment were thinner than paper. You internally shudder at the thought of another note on your door asking you to keep it down. Your distracted thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand trailing up your torso. It made it all the way to your neck, giving it a light squeeze when you took an inhale before trailing back down. It had stopped the moan that would’ve left your throat._ _

__The same hand went down to the hem of your shirt, his fingers lifting it slightly to make some patterns on your stomach before moving farther upwards. He pushed your shirt over your head but didn’t bother to take your arms out, exposing your breasts to the cool air. One hand cupped your right breast, squeezing it much harder than he did your neck. You felt a twitch under your bottom as he took the other hand to mirror his work._ _

__“No bra when there’s a man in the house? Did you want to get taken advantage of?” his condescending tone would have put you off in any other situation, but right now you could feel your shorts start to stick to you as more of your juices began to pour out of your neglected cunt._ _

__A sharp flick to your clothed clit snapped you out of your aroused daze. A strong arm wrapped around your waist to prevent you from keening. It hurt in a way that you took too much pleasure in. “Answer me y/n. I can do that again if you want me to.”_ _

__You shake your head and watch his hand as he flicks your swollen clit once again, this time with slightly more force. You could feel the pleasure travel all the way to the tips of your toes as you writhed in place._ _

__“Verbally.”_ _

__“No Lumi. I didn’t want to get taken advantage o-“ Two long fingers had been forcefully pushed into your mouth, triggering your gag reflex. It stopped the moan you had coming in its tracks._ _

__“Suck because we all know how much of a cock-loving whore you are. My fingers will have to do.” You could taste your arousal on his fingers, unsure of when he had the time to collect it there._ _

__Your tongue maneuvered around the long digits skillfully, treating them like it was his cock. The saliva collected rapidly, dribbling out of your mouth in pitiful streams as you tried to control it. His other hand slipped past the waistband of your shorts, pulling the waist of your panties and letting it snap back onto your heated skin. He did it a couple of times before you felt his fingers slip under that band as well._ _

__His fingers skirted around your clit, pushing open your swollen lips and rubbing a fingertip against your sopping entrance. If you just lifted your hips a bit, his fingers would be in you but your legs were pinned the arm down your pants. You whined around his fingers, wanting something to fill you._ _

__Something cool pushed into you instead, the artificial shape not as satisfying as it could be. In your state, you had completely forgotten that you had left sex toys everywhere. He must have grabbed it and hidden it from your line of sight. He turned it on, setting it to full power._ _

__The warm hand slipped out of your pants and trailed up your body, stopping at your chin to collect all of the saliva that had fallen out of your mouth. Once they were adequately coated, his hand went back into your pants, attacking your clit almost immediately._ _

__He knew exactly how you liked it, the clock pattern at a rapid pace while something filled you._ _

__“Look at you being such a good little slut for me. You were waiting for this to happen right? For me to fuck you so good that you wouldn’t be able to do your next job. Too bad whore. This is the best you’re getting.” His fingers pushed further into your mouth, triggering your gag reflex once more._ _

__It was all too sudden, the removal of his fingers and the vibrator as well as the pressure on your clit. The empty feeling making you much more sad than you would care to admit. You were quickly placed back on the couch with Illumi on the floor in front of you, the movie you two had been watching long forgotten. Your ruined shorts and panties were ripped off of your body and your legs were forced to be spread by strong arms._ _

__His ballet bun had come loose, letting pieces of his hair fall into his face. The look was enough for you to want to squeeze your legs together, but because they were pinned, Illumi watched as you clenched and unclenched to try and rid yourself of this arousal. He caught your eyes, a smirk plastered on his face before his head dipped between your legs._ _

__The flat of his tongue licked up from your cunt all the way to your clit, creating suction right at the top. The hand that you had slicked up so nicely with your mouth finally pushed into your waiting entrance._ _

__It was mind-blowing how well he knew your body. His fingers curled up just right, scraping the soft spot in the way you loved. He pumped his fingers at a brutal pace, a squelching sound filling the room. His mouth continues to leave open mouth kisses onto your clit, giving you the attention you needed._ _

__“L-lumi right t-there please. Keep g-going like that.” As soon as you had finished your sentence, he upped his pace. The sound of his fingers emptying and filling you resonated around the room with the sounds of your moans that you were doing your best to keep muffled._ _

__You could only take it for so long and it was after one well timed thrust and kiss that you could feel the tension in your lower half snap. You released, saying something that you didn’t quite register as you got fingerfucked to completion. He kept going through your orgasm, licking up whatever he could so the couch wouldn’t become even dirtier after your little mess from earlier. Your vision unfocused after getting overstimulated and all you could focus on was gaining control of your breathing._ _

__Illumi came up for air, his mouth and chin shiny with your arousal. He kissed you quickly but softly before leaving the room. You could taste the aftermath on his lips, smiling a bit at the taste._ _

__He came back in, tossing a clean shirt and a pair of shorts in your direction. He grabbed one of the clean rags you had lying around, sitting down in front of you and beginning to wipe away the mess you made. You were too tired to care, letting him do whatever._ _

__You barely registered the pair of shorts being slipped onto your legs or how your old shirt was peeled away from your sticky body and replaced with a fresh one. You almost didn’t recognize your body being easily lifted from the couch and were almost asleep when you noticed your body being placed in a warm bed. You knew that this bed wasn’t your own but it smelled like home so you didn’t object. You definitely almost missed it when Illumi said “I love you too y/n.”_ _

__But you would figure out your feelings another day, like you always did._ _


End file.
